


Human

by samettikettu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samettikettu/pseuds/samettikettu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dance and music are full of emotions and once you combine the two of them - you get something beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Beta © aye-i-could-do-that (i think i'm slowly losing her trust with my stuff)  
> Song © the Killers - Human
> 
> Hope you guys like this. Hope I can reach your hearts xx (ow my back ow my waist ow my hip ow)

Laughter rang through the air as the Strawhat pirates partied through the night. Luffy was laughing and cheering with Usopp and Chopper, both giggling and following their captain around the deck. The cook had out-done himself and served only the best, not that he doubted his skills the slightest. Music filled the air, as the musician and the shipwright played their instruments, laughter mixing with the singing as they too were too engaged by their amazing captain.

 

Luffy’s laugh was pure and beautiful, unique and innocent. Sabo leaned back on his spot by the mast, enjoying the merry sight of his brother celebrating their latest victory. They had received a mighty amount of treasure from a pirate crew earlier that day. The crew had been in trouble facing a big sea king, and without Luffy and his crew’s help, the poor ship would now be at the bottom of the ocean. The captain, a mother, had been so grateful she had practically thrown all of their treasure at them, thanking them with tears in her eyes. Luffy had declined to take the whole treasure but agreed to take half of it, they were pirates after all.

 

Having the luck on their side, the crew had docked to an island to restock and bought enough food and drinks to dance the night away. They had many things to celebrate, such as reclaiming their crewmembers and Luffy finally reuniting with his older brother.

 

The crew had decorated the ship with colorful paper flags and Sabo had helped as much as he was allowed. He was the guest of honor and Luffy’s older brother, which meant he was put in Luffy-duty. His little brother, as excited about the party as he could be, had made it clear he wanted to taste everything Sanji was making which didn’t suit well with the chef.   
Sabo didn’t remember looking after his little brother had been this tiring, he mused to himself. He looked over his glass to see Luffy joining Usopp and Nami in a dance, spinning around Brook and Franky in a weird circle. How did he still have energy for that?

 

The silent older brother bowed his head low, hair hiding his face. His hat and coat were in the men’s quarters, on Luffy’s bed. Sabo fixed the sleeves and couldn’t help but to rub the back of his palm self-consciously, he had forgotten to wear his gloves.

 

Luffy’s laughter rang through the air and Sabo peeked through his bangs to see what was causing his brother to feel so light and cheerful. The sight warmed his chest.

Robin had asked Luffy to join in a dance with her and was teaching him the basics, allowing the teen to lead her. The small captain giggled when he got to dip Robin down, Sanji’s warnings ringing from further away. Luffy was careful not to drop her but Sabo could see how much the woman trusted her captain.

 

Robin chuckled and spun Luffy around. The boy cheered and landed on his butt. The crew laughed, their expressions warm and gentle. Nami helped him up, giving him a light pat on his shoulder. The small crew was slowly coming to stand around the band, everyone starting to dance to the music. There was no particular style, everyone was doing as they felt. Nami and Chopper were waltzing together, the red-haired lady showing the confused reindeer the steps, a gentle smile tugging her lips. Chopper had no idea what he was doing, and Sabo could see tears gathering in his eyes as he continued to step on Nami’s toes. She shook her head and told the tiny doctor to move along with the music. Soon Chopper began to feel the rhythm and cheered as he began his dance, matching Nami’s steps. The tiny doctor bounced and giggled, Nami’s laugh matching with his own.

 

Zoro was sitting farther away at the stairs, tapping his feet.   
His eyes roamed around the deck, making sure the crew was alright. Sabo could feel his sharp eye landing on him a couple of times.

 

Sanji finally came out of the kitchen, lighting up his cigarette. He was done with the dishes and ready to join the party outside. He asked if Robin would have liked to dance with him, and to Sabo’s surprise, she said yes. The chef held his hands up and began to lead Robin to an elegant waltz, spinning and dipping her gently. He acted like a true gentleman, matching the soft and gentle melody. Robin was smiling and by gods - she looked so young.

  
Usopp and Luffy were cheering, asking Brook and Franky to play Bink’s Sake. Usopp then grabbed Luffy’s hand dragged him to where Nami and Chopper were, all four of them dancing together to the gentle tones of Brook’s violin and Franky’s guitar.

 

Sabo exhaled and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the mast. The darkening sky was beautiful, the faint stars glimmering at the distance.

 

“Sabo come dance with us!”

 

Startled, Sabo looked around, his eyes landing on Luffy. His brother, with his hand extended to him, asked him to dance with them. His head was tilted slightly to the side and he smiled beautifully; it made his heart do somersets. He found his throat very dry and words wouldn't leave his mouth without clinging to each other.

 

Luffy was _beautiful_ .   
As bad as it felt to decline his brother’s request, Sabo shook his head.

 

“I’m sorry Luffy, but I think I’ve had a bit too much to drink. I’ll just sit here and watch you guys. I don’t want you to get tangled in with my feet, I’d send us both over the railing”, he laughed, something dark and ugly filled his mouth and he had to take another mouthful of beer to wash it down. The taste disappeared, but something cold and hollow spread across his chest as he watched Luffy’s eyes lose some of their previous shine.

But his brother was quick to recover from it. Luffy grinned and nodded, “Got it. Then - I will come ask you again later!”

 

“Y-yeah, of course…”

 

Luffy turned back to his crew, Usopp calling him over to Franky’s. The impressively built shipwright had something to show them down below the decks.

Zoro had disappeared into the galley, to seek more liquor since the chef wasn’t there. Brook was still playing his violin, Sanji and Robin had joined Nami and Chopper and created a small circle, all four dancing and laughing. Chopper swung his tiny legs in the air, giggling happily.

 

It was… amazing, simply amazing.  
Just how peaceful and happy one small pirate crew could be when there were no threats or even if there were, they could take everything out of the time they had together. They were like one happy family.

 

No one saw Sabo sneak up to the rope ladder and climb to the crow's nest, where he went to lie on top of the roof. The air up there was chilly but ever since he had received the powers of his deceased brother, Sabo no longer felt any difference between temperatures. He was a walking heater, a handy thing to have on a winter island - according to his comrades that was.

 

The music continued to play and the crew sounded so happy to be together at last. Sabo’s lips pulled into a smile. He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, the gentle sea breeze kissed his nose.

 

***

 

“ _Sa-_ **_bo_ ** _!_ ”

 

“Fu **BWAH**!!”

 

All air left Sabo when Luffy rocketed himself up from the deck and landed on his stomach. The blond laid on the roof, eyes wide open and counting the stars spinning around his head. Luffy pouted and started to slap his brother’s chest. Sabo coughed and propped up to lean against his elbows, eyeing his brother with a deep frown.

 

“What have we told you about rocketing yourself at other people?”

 

Luffy looked away, still pouting. “To not to.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“But you disappeared from the party!”

 

Luffy hit his chest halfheartedly, the pout refusing to disappear from his face.

Sabo felt bad, his left hand cupped the teen’s cheek and he tried to smile to the boy. Luffy refused to meet his eyes - a weird pang went through his chest. The boy looked genuinely hurt.

He brushed his thumb over the teen’s cheek, gentle smile playing on his lips. Luffy’s cheeks took a darker shade of red and he nuzzled against the warm hand, his own hands coming up to hold his brother’s gently.

 

 _“-- I did my best to notice,_  
  
_when the call came down the line;_  
  
_Up to the platform of surrender,_  
  
_I was brought but I was kind --”_

 

Sabo’s own cheeks darkened to crimson and he was afraid his whole face would get caught on fire. His stomach was filled with butterflies and his lips felt so dry, _what was going on?_

 

The party blow them had quieted down, Brook was playing softer tones with his violin and Sabo couldn’t hear the crew’s happy laughter anymore. Had he been asleep that long?

The candles and small lights hanging from the masts were still lit, the beautiful night sky was a great add to the mood.

 

“And I really wanted to dance with you…” Luffy’s voice was quiet and different from his usual one; he sounded sad. Sabo swallowed, Luffy wasn’t looking at him. The teen was still holding onto his hand but his eyes were looking at the sea - or what was beyond the sea.

 

 _“--_ _And sometimes I get nervous,_

_When I see an open door;_

_Close your eyes, clear your heart,_

_Cut the cord --”_

 

Then Luffy turned to look at him with a grin that made cold sweat run down Sabo’s back. The teen jumped up, pulling Sabo with him. He took a hold of his hands and spun him around, bare feet slapping against the roof. The older looked around in alarm, what if they fell? Falling on the deck wasn’t a problem but what if they fell into the ocean?!

 

“L-Luffy please I-I’m not-”

 

“Don’t be like that Sabo!” Luffy grinned, a soft hum leaving him as he listened to the gently playing violin down below. Sabo peeked down to see Brook moving gracefully on the deck, dancing with his violin. His movements weren’t disturbing his playing if anything - they brought more feeling to the melody.

 

 _“--_ _Are we human or are we dancer?_

_My sign is vital, my hands are cold --”_

 

A little encouraged by the violin player, Sabo turned his attention back to his brother, who was smiling and giggling quietly. The teen was looking at him, his eyes shining and beautiful.   
A soft laugh left the older male and he held the teen’s hands, beginning to lead him around the small roof. It was simple and fun, just the two of them, spinning around and dancing to Brook’s music - just the two them. Luffy’s eyes never left his and Sabo felt himself grow bolder and braver.

 

_“-- Pay my respects to grace and virtue,_

_Send my condolences to good;_

_Hear my regards to soul and romance,_

_They always did the best they could --”_

 

Sabo pulled Luffy closer to himself, still keeping their bodies respectfully apart. Luffy’s hand rose to lay on his shoulder, as his own wound around the teen’s waist. The blond whirled them around, resulting a giggle from the boy. The sound of Luffy’s laughter made butterflies fly in his stomach and a smile stretch onto his lips.

 

He felt ridiculously happy.

 

A beautiful shade of crimson blossomed on Luffy’s face, making him look even more handsome. His eyes had darkened and the stars shone in the dark pools; he feared he’d drown if he stared into them for too long. But the fear wasn’t real, Sabo found himself thinking as he pulled their bodies closer together. Luffy’s hand was behind his neck, his right hand tightened in Sabo’s left as the older lead him backwards, almost to the end of the roof.

 

The blond removed his arm from the teen’s waist and whirled him around; Luffy’s foot dangled off the edge but his eyes never swayed from Sabo’s; he _trusted_ him. Sabo pulled him back, arm wounding around the teen’s waist and he led them to another formation around the roof.

 

_“-- And so long to devotion,_

_You taught me everything I know;_

_Wave goodbye, wish me well,_

_You've gotta let me go --”_

 

No, he wasn’t afraid of getting sucked into the teen’s eyes, Sabo mused. He raised their linked hands and spun the teen around under them; they had been absorbed by the music. Their little own world where the music ruled their movements and expressed their feelings.

 

Sabo’s chest felt tight as he lead Luffy to yet another twirl, their feet never crossed each other or got tangled. His chest felt hot but yet so comfortable. He wondered if Luffy felt that too.

 

Luffy’s eyes were warm and so much full of..?

 

_“-- Will your system be alright,_

_When you dream of home tonight --”_

 

Luffy giggled when Sabo grabbed his waist and raised him up, spinning around; the teen’s hands laid on his shoulders and Sabo couldn’t get enough of the sight of his smile.

The blond dropped him gently back on the roof and wrapped his arm tightly around his waist, pushing them forward to the centre of the roof.

 

_“-- There is no message we're receiving,_

_Let me know,_

_is your heart still beating? --”_

 

Sabo dipped him.

 

Luffy’s eyes didn’t falter from his, neither did his grip. The music had stopped but the atmosphere stayed. He felt warm, and it wasn’t because of the fire burning under his skin.

He felt warm because _Luffy was here_ with him. His bangs hung in front of his eyes, covering the scar he was so ashamed and disgusted off; but also blocking his view on the other’s face. He never wished for Luffy to see this ugly side of him; he wanted him to see the side of him that had grown to _love_ him.

 

His heart was beating loudly in his ears, his blue eyes darkening as he was once again absorbed by his own toxic thoughts. He didn’t want Luffy to see him like this. _Not like this._

 

A hand brushed the bangs away from his face, the teen was smiling at him. His smile was warm and gentle. Luffy pushed the blond strands behind the burnt ear and cupped his cheek scarred, like he had done earlier. The boy’s eyes lingered on the scar but then came up to meet his eyes. How could he feel so self-conscious under the boy’s gentle eyes, he didn’t know.   


“Don’t hide yourself from me, Sabo”, Luffy’s voice came out quiet. Sabo’s eyes widened and his mouth parted. “I want to see _you_.”

 

_“-- Are we human or are we dancer?_

_My sign is vital, my hands are cold;_

_And I'm on my knees looking for the answer --”_

 

Sabo breathed out, his hand tightening around Luffy’s waist. His eyes stung but he wasn’t afraid of letting the tears drop. The teen’s thumb brushed the tears away; Sabo leaned his head against the hand, lips gently brushing the inside of the palm.

 

_“-- You've gotta let me know --”_

 

Luffy’s breath hitched when Sabo’s lips brushed against his palm. The blond kissed his hand, lips lingering on the spot. The man’s eyes were closed, tears running quietly down his cheeks.   
When Sabo opened his eyes again and looked down to the boy who had opened his heart to him, Luffy found himself weak under the dark blue eyes’ intense gaze.

 

_“-- Are we human or are we dancer?_

_My sign is vital, my hands are cold;_

_x_

_And I'm on my knees looking for the answer,_

_Are we human or are we dancer? --”_

  


Sabo pulled Luffy back up and right to his chest, his hand tightly gripping his waist. Luffy wrapped his arm around the other’s neck, pulling himself up to stand on his toes. Their intertwined hands brushed against their shoulders, their hold tightening as Sabo led them to another slow dance.

Their feet were slowing down along the music, until there was only one long note. Sabo stopped and moved his hand up from the teen’s waist to his neck, bringing it around the teen. He gently took a hold of Luffy’s chin and tilted his head up slightly to look in the warm eyes. The gentle eyes were inviting and alluring; he bent down slightly and tilted his head to get a better ankle.

 

_“-- Are we human or are we dancer? --”_

 

Luffy pushed himself forward, gripping Sabo’s shirt as he pulled himself up to meet the other halfway. He gently released his hand from the other’s hold to bring it around the neck. Sabo used his free arm to bring Luffy closer to him, lifting the other up in his arms.

 

The kiss was gentle, neither of them pushing it.   
They had all the time in the world to test things but tonight… Tonight was theirs.

 

Luffy giggled and nudged Sabo’s forehead with his, a shy flush covering his cheeks as he peered at the other through his eyelashes. The blond’s expression was full of adoration and amazement. His face broke into a big grin as he brushed their noses together, light laugh leaving him when he began to grasp the situation. He kissed the teen’s chin, cheeks, nose, both of his eyes and forehead; Luffy giggled at the ticklish touches. His eyes full of warmth and love, all directed to him.

 

Sabo felt light, he had never felt this good in his entire life.   
He brought them down to sit on the roof; Luffy spun around in his lap, leaning against the other’s chest. Sabo leaned back, then sneaking Luffy’s hand from his lap and bringing it up to his lips, brushing them against the other’s knuckles. Luffy grinned shyly, snuggling against Sabo as they began to marvel the starry sky, both wearing the same happy smile.

 

_“-- Are we human or are we dancer? --”_

 

_~fin~_


End file.
